


Bound to be Bad

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rp non-con, actually consensual, but not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: Hunk one days asks Lance shly if they could possibly try some Non-Con Rp, Lance jumps at the chance.





	Bound to be Bad

“Night Lance”

Blue eyes widened at the seemingly innocent words, which were exactly that. A sweet and innocent good night from his boyfriend, but it made the blue paladin’s heart drop. Lance couldn’t help but stare at the big guy in front of him, his eyes not leaving the yellow guardian as he stood a bit further down the castle hall. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. He had been waiting all day and for what? Nothing. He couldn’t understand why Hunk would tease him like this, it wasn’t in his nature...but what if he had decided to back out? What if he didn’t want to anymore? Had he pushed Hunk too far with it?

“Lance?” The tender manor in which his name was spoken broke him out of his self-doubting and over thinking, especially when he felt the soft touch of Hunk’s hand on his shoulder. Blinking slightly Lance hadn’t even realised that the taller male had even moved closer until he was there looking him dead in the eye. Lance studied the hazel eyes that seemed to be scanning him over to check if he was okay. There was nothing but worry in Hunk’s eyes. No hidden feelings that Lance could pick up on and he was usually pretty good at picking up Hunks little telltale signs. But there was nothing. No hint of a secret, or a twitch of wanting to back out. It was like Hunk had completely forgot about it.   
“Yeah? Sorry big guy, zoned out there for a minute” Lance laughed, his posture relaxing slightly trying to play it off, reaching out to give a reassuring pat on the broad shoulders of his lover. Just running a hand across the expanse of muscle that made up Hunk’s arm made Lance hold back a groan of what could have been.   
“You look shattered, Make sure you get some sleep” Hunk’s warm smile didn’t reflect the idea that he believed Lance but before the blue paladin could say anything in return, a soft kiss was placed on his forehead and Hunk was moving away from him and towards his own room for the night. 

Even as Hunk disappeared out of sight and into his room, Lance still stood watching the space his boyfriend had just occupied. A slight tingle had crept across his skin where Hunk had kissed but it was slowly fading now. With a small sigh of defeat, Lance made his way to his room but he didn’t stay in the small confines long. He re emerged not long after with a blue blanket draped round himself like an oversized super hero cape. His mind was racing and while it was like this there was no way he was going to get any sleep. Lance made his way silently towards the observatory of the castle. It was one of his favourite places to sit when his mind went into a meltdown or he just missed home. Looking out at the vastness of space just seemed to help numb his mind of everything so that he could relax. As he made his way through the maze of corridors Lance couldn’t help but think back to the morning. It had just been one word but it had set the blue paladin off in such a whirl of excitement and now he was just left with a horrible feeling he had pushed too far. 

“Today” 

Sitting himself down against the window of the observatory, looking out into the darkness that was space, Lance thought on what had been whispered into his ear. Hunk’s voice had been gruff and firm when he had leant in as close as possible to Lance’s ear, kissing the shell of the ear before saying one word. Today. Lance had instantly known what the other had meant and the warmth of excitement and anticipation had started to spread through Lance there and then. He knew he had to wait today , but he had been waiting a lot longer. It seemed like months ago that Hunk had come to him with the idea and now he had thought that the time had come. They had planned it all out, from safe words to dead man switches to what Lance should wear. Things like this didn’t just take planning and arranging it also took trust as well and right now Lance wasn't sure that Hunk trusted him. 

Lance had lost track of how long he had sat there looking out creating patterns with the stars. His head pressed against the cool glass and the blanket pulled against him tightly. He was starting to calm and his mind numbing to all thoughts as he felt his eyelids start to grow heavy. Lance knew he should have got up and made for his room but it was relaxing and somewhat comfy where he was. He didn't care if the other paladins found him asleep here, god knows it wouldn't be the first time they had.

He hadn't bothered turning the lights on when he had first come in, choosing the darkness with only the soft blue glow of the walls to illuminate the room. It helped him stay more relaxed and soothed, without the harsh lighting. The blue glow cast an ethereal shine across his face as his eyes finally started to fall closed. 

They soon snapped back open when he felt a set of hands on him grasping from the shadows. One over his mouth in an almost vice like grip stopping the blue paladin from shouting out, the other wrapped around Lance's arms and waist pinning them together as he was pulled tight against a warm solid mass. He struggled against the grip, arms trying to slip free, legs kicking out, only to be pulled tighter against his attacker and their grip on him tightening. Lance's mind was racing once again. How had someone got on the ship undetected? Why weren't the alarms blaring alerting the others to the intruder's presence? 

“Finally alone”   
The whisper in his ear made him stop and eyes widen. That husky voice, he knew it but the slightly harder edge to the voice sent shivers through him. The arm around his waist moved, and as soon as his arms were free Lance was trying to grip at the large hand covering his mouth. Clawing at it trying to move if to gain some sort of leverage to pull it off but he couldn't, the owner of the hand had too much strength in his upper arms for Lance to even think of moving his little finger never mind his whole hand. The other hand was back, this time grasping one of the blue paladins clawing hands. Lance tried to yank free but he paused slightly when he felt something press into his hand. It felt small and spherical. As he rolled it around in his hand he found a slight chip in the smoothness of the object. It was the marble he had given Hunk. It was the Marble he had given given Hunk. It was his deadman switch. A grin formed behind the hand gag as Lance renewed his struggles, keeping a tight hold on the marble in his hand as he was pinned against the broad body behind him again. 

Being dragged backwards while kicking and trying to scream didn't help the fact that Lance hadn't a clue where Hunk was taking him. He had no idea what his boyfriend had planned, and the suspense of the unknown only heightened his excitement. As they stopped Lance felt Hunk lean forward and he could feel his warm breath against his ear.   
“You remember the safe word and still have the marble right…?” Hunks whispered words were soft and loving and Lance couldn't help but smile behind the big guys hand. Hunk hadn't done anything like this before and lance was sure his fellow paladins anxiety was ready to spike at any moment. Leaning forward slightly Lance placed a soft kiss against the callous hands against his lips, when this was over he was seriously going to have to recommend some new hand cream to Hunk. He gave a small nod in reply to the question and it seemed to flick a switch in Hunk.   
“No one will find us here” The gruff whispers were back and Lance did everything possible to hold back a groan as the door to the room hissed open and they disappeared inside. 

Lance barely had time to take in the room they were now in before he was thrown to a small cot in the corner. It looked like a smaller version of Hunks workshop and it made Lance wonder if this was where Hunk disappeared to when he had an anxiety attack, away from people, to calm just like Lance had the observatory.  
“Come on now buddy we can talk about this” Lance looked up from the cot, putting on his best nervous grin.   
“You think you can sweet talk your way out of this? Not this time” Hunk loomed over Lance and the blue paladin suddenly felt so small in comparison. “You flaunt yourself around, i've seen you flirt with Keith and Allura and definitely Shiro.” 

“ I can't help that they fall for my charms” A small chuckle left Lance's lips as he watched Hunk turn and start to look for something. With the yellow paladins attention away from him, Lance moved quickly trying to get to the door only to be grabbed by strong arms and thrown back to the cot. Blue eyes looked to Hunk in surprise as he spoke.   
“ You're not going anywhere. You're Mine” As if to emphasise the final word Hunk pulled at the duct tape he had. The rip of the tape making Lance swallow slightly and let out a nervous chuckle.   
“Hunk...buddy come on…” He held his hands out as if trying to defuse the situation, looking at all the angles on how to get past Hunk and to the door again. As Hunk moved to grab him, Lance saw his opportunity and moved quickly pushing Hunk down onto the cot with his momentum propelling him forward. He thought he had done it but the samoan man had caught the back of his top as he had gone down and Lance ended back up in Hunks arms. 

The blue paladin started to struggle in Hunks grip as his large hands tore the shirt off Lances back. The cold chill of the room washed over the now exposed tanned skin and Lance thanked the lord that they had talked about him wearing clothes he didn't mind being ripped off him. If Lance was honest, Hunk tearing his shirt off was hot. 

Taking advantage of Lances lack of concentration Hunk started to tape The cubans upper arm to his torso, starting with his right arm. Feeling the sudden lack of movement brought Lance back to the moment and he lashed out with his left arm on instinct. It wasn't until everything seemed to stop that Lance realised his elbow had just connected with Hunks nose. Slowly he turned to his boyfriend who had his hand cupping his nose, hazel eyes focused on Lance.   
“...shit...Hunk...man are you okay..?” Lance's voice was barely a whisper, really concerned that he had hurt his boyfriend. The only response he got was a growl and Hunk was suddenly pinning him down on the cot.   
“That's it” Lance’s eyes widened up at Hunk. There was a small glint in his eye now and a growl in his voice as he started to tape Lances other upper arm to his torso. “Now you will learn”

 

It was hard for Lance to move now. His upper arms were taped to his torso with his thighs taped to his lower leg. Hunk was just finishing taping Lances wrists to his ankles as he tried to squirm away. Somewhere along the way Hunk had ripped off Lance's pants to reveal a pair of lace boxers that barely contained his cock.   
“...Hunk...man come on...lets talk..” Lance tried to move away from the hands that were now smoothing out the tape. As Hunk moved away and started to busy himself across the room, Lance noticed scratch marks on the big guys hands and could've sworn he saw bruises forming where he had been fighting Hunk. He was sure he was no better off if not worse, Hunk had some power in his grip. Just thinking about those strong arms on him again made his cock twitch against the soft lace. 

Looking round as he heard the sound of wheels, Lance saw Hunk bring one of his worktables to the middle of the room. It was by no means the biggest table, in fact Lance could have sworn it was the smallest he had ever seen Hunk use. Once the brakes were clicked on the wheels the yellow paladin was back with Lance, picking him up like he weighed less than a feather and his squirming was nothing. He didn't hold him for long as he placed Lance on the work station positioning him so his spread legs sat on the very edge and his head hung off the other edge. Lance was scared to wriggle or even move in case he fell off it seemed like Hunk had thought of that as a leather belt was pulled tight across Lance's abdomen and arms and one slightly looser around his neck making sure he would stay still. 

“...H-hunk..?” He felt the large hands wander across his stomach moving closer to the waistline of the boxers.   
“Look at you, always ready for it aren't you? Always wanting?” Hunk ran his fingers just below the waist band, brushing lightly against his captives length causing a small.groan from cuban lips. With one swift pull the boxers were off. Looking down his body, Lance looked for Hunk expecting to see him at his cock and newly exposed entrance but was surprised to see he wasn't there. What surprised him even more was the sound of a click and the sudden jolt of his body moving upwards. Hunk had tied him to one of his hydraulic benches and when it finally stopped Lance realised he was at Hunks crotch level. 

“Open your mouth” was the next thing Lance heard and he clamped his mouth shut tight. That was until Hunk grasped his lower jaw and with a bit of persuasion managed to get the bound paladin to open his mouth. Hunk quickly placed something in Lance's mouth before smothering his mouth with tape, slowly smoothing out several layers to gag the normally loud paladin. Feeling around with his tongue Lance was sure he could taste himself on what was in his mouth. When it dawned on him that the strange texture was lace he realised that Hunk had gagged him with his own boxers. God he never knew his boyfriend could be so kinky. There was a faint bit of pressure against his lips as Hunk kissed the tape that covered them before moving to whisper in his husky voice.  
“ You're in for a rough night”


End file.
